


In real life, the monsters win.

by stillirise



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillirise/pseuds/stillirise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you forgotten what I've taught you, Na-ta-sha?" he murmured, allowing the knife to trace the side of her face.<br/>She could feel herself panting harshly, but refuse to flinch.<br/>He leaned closer, voice soft and unbearably intimate, "Love is for children."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In real life, the monsters win.

"Have you forgotten what I've taught you,  _Na-ta-sha_?" he murmured, allowing the knife to trace the side of her face.

She could feel herself panting harshly, but refused to flinch.

He leaned closer, voice soft and unbearably intimate, "Love is for children."

She didn't wait.

She threw her head, face forward, and watched as he staggered back from the blow, "But giving up is for cowards."

She made no further move, waiting. 

She had no choice. Her hands were paralyzed and the chair she tied to weighed too much. 

Escape had always been an illusion with him.

She could never leave him. He had always let her go. 

He laughed like it hurt too much and then sighed, thrusting the taser low and quick and suddenly she couldn't breathe.

She couldn't think.

She could feel the electrical currents go though her body and dropped her head back.

She felt him press his lips below her ear, voice indulgent and benevolent, "You know, pet. I always did enjoy a good fight."

She saw his him flash a toothy smile, and then her world went dark.


End file.
